United States of America Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion
The speedy deletion policy dictates what should and shouldn't be quickly deleted from this wiki. Good cases *A page which contains information that has very little chances of becoming a real page. For example, a page with just "wow i love runescape so much don't you? lol" isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, RuneScape member subscriptions are too expensive." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one or more of the United States of America Wiki: Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Vanity pages. For example, "hi my name is Bob and i play RuneScape every day. my main character is lvl 100 and i have ten other characters, also." These pages are pointless and contribute nothing to the Wiki. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this wiki. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website is not permitted. *Useless . For example, one like #REDIRECT: That one guy in the United States of America isn't helping anyone. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. *Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. *Pages in another language. This is an English Wiki, no other languages are allowed. If you wish to make an article in another language, please contribute the article to one of our sister language Wikis. *Useless images, like "Image:Ilikepie.jpg". *JPEG images unless otherwise stated not to. *Personal images, these can be marked using . *Bitmap images. *Unused templates (not including maintenance templates, such as Template:D). Bad cases *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. *Fragments of a topic that can be combined. For example, if someone added "you can make bronze daggers," this information can be added to smithing and make mention that metals can be created by smithing. *A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding unneeded images, and inserting random words don't help the wiki at all. These cases can be reverted, unless a page was created that had an obscene or random title. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion. See also *Deletion policy *Template:Vfd, the template to nominate for deletion where a consensus from the wiki's community is appropriate. *Template:Tfd *Template:D, the template to nominate for speedy deletion. *Category:Speedy deletion candidates Deletion policy